


He who walks alone

by MaryBarrens



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel knows the Doctor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, The End Of Time Episode Tag
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednoho muže se bojí i démoni. Muže, který kráčí sám. Muže, který se vždycky vrací pro ty, které miluje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who walks alone

**Author's Note:**

> Protože Doktor se předtím, než zemřel, zastavil ještě někde.

„Vypadáš docela klidně, na to, co se děje.“ 

Castiel se pomalu otočil za Deanovým hlasem, hlavu mírně nakloněnou na stranu. Dost na to, aby se to nedalo přehlédnout, ale ne tak moc, aby to vypadalo nepřirozeně. 

Nebýt těch okolností, toho, že on a Sam byli spoutaní (Odkdy sakra démoni používali pouta? _Policejní_ pouta?) a Castiel stál uprostřed kruhu ze svatého ohně, a nebýt té armády démonů, co postávala okolo nich, s těmi šílenými úsměvy, co vypadaly tak nepatřičně v lidských obličejích, ale zato se dokonale hodily k těm jejich zatraceně černým očím, kdyby tady ti všichni parchanti nečekali a nechtěli je všechny tři zabít, kdyby se právě teď nekochali tím, jak jsou dva lovci a anděl naprosto bezmocní, což pro ně zřejmě muselo být k popukání, jenže oni se nesmáli, jen tam postávali a zírali na ně, jako by čekali na rozkaz – no, nebýt toho všeho, Dean by si zřejmě našel chvilku na to, aby byl na Sama a na sebe hrdý, že se jim podařilo naučit Case přizpůsobit se a nevyčnívat tolik mezi lidmi. 

Alespoň zčásti. 

Některé věci prostě nějakou dobu trvají. 

A i lidé občas moc zírali, moc dlouho, moc upřeně, moc intenzivně, nebo zapomínali mrkat, ne? 

Cas mu věnoval pohled, stejně bezvýrazný, jako by se ho Dean ptal, kolik je hodin. Jeho oči byly klidné a dokonale vyrovnané, nebyl v nich ani ten nejmenší náznak strachu nebo něčeho podobného, a Deana napadlo, jak je sakra možné, že o sebe Cas nemá strach, že se nebojí smrti. Co se vlastně stalo s andělem, když zemřel? Vrátil se zpátky do nebe? Proto se Cas nebál? 

Ne, to určitě ne. Cas přece mluvil o tom, že jeho bratři umírali na bojišti, tehdy, když se potkali. Neříkal by to tak, kdyby se prostě jen vraceli do nebe, nebo ano? 

A taky to, že… Neměl se Cas bát alespoň o ně? O něj a o Sammyho? Nakonec, s tím, čím vším už si prošli, co je potkalo, s tím, jak se na něj Cas občas díval, s intenzitou a něčím, co možná ani sám neuměl pojmenovat, alespoň zatím ještě ne, by si Dean myslel, že si Cas bude dělat starosti o jejich život. 

Možná se spletl. Možná to celé špatně pochopil a Cas s nimi byl opravdu jen proto, že musel, protože mu byli přiděleni na hlídání a na to, aby s nimi zatavil apokalypsu a všechny ty kraviny okolo. 

Dean si myslel, že na něm Castielovi záleží, že je pro něj možná důležitý, nebo si to snad jen chtěl myslet, že je s ním Cas i z jiných důvodů než jen proto, že musí. 

Jenže Cas se na něj díval s naprostým klidem, jako by se vlastně nic nedělo. 

Sam se nechápavě zamračil, Dean to věděl, i když neodtrhl pohled od Case a nepodíval se na něj, aby se ujistil. 

„Castieli?“ zamumlal Sam a už jen to jméno znělo jako otázka. 

Sakra, v Samově podání to jméno _skoro pokaždé_ znělo jako otázka. 

Sammy byl zmatený a zaražený a možná i trochu zraněný klidem a nezájmem jediného anděla, kterého kdy poznali a který se nechoval jako totální kretén. 

Cas se na něj díval a jeho obličej zjemněl. „Dostaneme se odsud,“ řekl tiše, pevným hlasem. 

Démoni se pobaveně rozesmáli, ten šílený, šílený smích, který Dean vždycky tak nesnášel, protože mu naháněl husí kůži, ale nepohnuli se a nezabili je. 

Samozřejmě, proč je zabíjet rychle a hned teď, když jim stejně neměli kam utéct? 

Dean se zamračil a snažil se ignorovat pocit, že to Cas říká jen proto, aby je uklidnil a dal jim trochu naděje. Mělo smysl nad tím vůbec uvažovat? Všichni tři tady přijdou o život, nejspíš pomalu a hodně bolestivě, on, Cas i Sammy. Sammy, malý bratr, kterého měl chránit. Cas, který už tolikrát zachránil jeho. Tak proč tu hru nedohrát s Casem až do konce? Proč se hádat, když se jim Cas snaží nabídnout alespoň malý zbytek naděje? 

„Jak?“ zeptal se slabě. Hlas měl chraplavý a pohledem visel na Casově tváři, protože se nemohl podívat na Sammyho, aniž by mu pukalo srdce, protože ho nezachránil, i když to slíbil, tátovi i jemu i sobě, a protože to byl Cas a Dean měl vždycky, už od samotného začátku problém odtrhnout oči od jeho obličeje. 

Ani nebylo těžké ignorovat všechny ty zatracené démony, ne tak těžké, jak si myslel. 

Cas se mírně pousmál koutkem úst, jen drobné, nenápadné pousmání, a Deana napadlo, že to je možná nejvíc, co se jeho tvář kdy pohnula. Většinou měl všechno jen v očích, a i to obvykle stačilo, aspoň Deanovi, protože Cas měl ty nejvýmluvnější oči, jaké si Dean uměl představit. 

Teď v nich měl smutek a radost a jistotu a důvěru a _slib_.

„On přijde,“ zamumlal. 

Dean se zamračil. _Kdo_ přijde? Některý z jeho bratrů? Nějaký další anděl? Cas přece s nikým z nich neměl takový vztah, který by vysvětloval takovou stoprocentní důvěru. 

„Kdo přijde?“ zeptal se Sam nechápavě. 

Cas naklonil hlavu víc na stranu. „Ten, který vždycky přijde, když někdo potřebuje zachránit,“ řekl jemně, s absolutní jistotou a Dean věděl, že ať už Cas mluví o komkoli, je to někdo důležitý a určitě ne anděl, protože ti bastardi měli většinou spíš ve zvyku mizet, když je člověk potřeboval. „Ten, který kráčí sám a kterého se bojí i démoni.“ Obrátil se na jejich společnost, v očích výzvu. 

Někteří z démonů se přestali smát a podezíravě se na něj podívali a on neuhýbal, klidný a hrdý a nedotknutelný. 

Mezi démony zašuměl neklid. 

„Lžeš!“ zaprskala jedna žena, tvář zkřivenou. Deana nikdy nenapadlo, že by kdy v černých, démonických očích mohl zahlédnout hrůzu. Žádnou radost ze zabíjení, žádnou samolibost nebo zvrácené potěšení, jen čirou hrůzu. 

„Jsem anděl,“ odpověděl Cas na její obvinění. „Nepotřebuji lhát.“ 

„Castieli?“ zamumlal Sam a Dean si mohl jen domýšlet, jak se tváří, protože ani na okamžik neodtrhl pohled od Case. „Co se děje?“ 

Ten, který kráčí sám? Ten, kterého se bojí i démoni? 

„Casi?“ vydechl Dean tázavě. 

Cas neodpověděl, dál vyzývavě zíral na démony, kteří se teď začali neklidně vrtět, a jeho postoj Deanovi říkal, aby byl v klidu, protože to bude v pořádku. 

Místností – A byla to vůbec místnost? Podle dřevěného obložení zřejmě ano, nejspíš podkroví, ale co se Deana týkalo, mohl to být stejně dobře i sklep nebo třeba jeskyně, to by tak odpovídalo. – se rozlehl zvuk, zvláštní zvuk, který Dean neuměl k ničemu přiřadit, protože ho nikdy dřív neslyšel, něco napůl živého a napůl jako stroj, a zřejmě to bylo to, na co čekali, protože Cas se spokojeně usmál a démoni se okolo sebe začali vyděšeně rozhlížet. 

Pár jich uteklo. 

Dean je šokovaně sledoval. To bylo poprvé, co viděl, jak démoni před něčím utíkají. Přemýšlel, čeho se můžou tak strašně bát. 

V místnosti se objevila, pomalu a postupně, nejdřív jen napůl průhledná, doprovázená tím podivným zvukem, modrá budka, velká asi jako telefonní, počkat, _vážně_ to byla telefonní budka, pokud se dalo spoléhat na ten velký nápis, co měla na liště nade dveřmi. 

Dean zamrkal a pootevřel pusu, protože _co to sakra_ –

Modré dveře se otevřely a z budky vylezl muž, vysoký a hubený a v dlouhém hnědém kabátu (Nebo to byl taky trenčkot? Tady se Cas inspiroval, když si vybíral kostým?), s hnědými vlasy, které trčely na všechny strany, jako by si žily vlastním životem. Ani se na ně nepodíval, opravdu, nevěnoval jim ani pohled, a rovnou se obrátil k démonům, stál před nimi, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, jako by to nebyli _démoni_ , ale jen normální lidé, nic _nebezpečného_. 

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil je a jeho hlas zněl skoro vesele. 

Dean potřásl hlavou a hodil tázavý pohled po Casovi, ale ten mu nevěnoval pozornost. 

Muž udělal krok k démonům a trenčkot se mu u kotníků rozevlál a Dean nemohl uvěřit svým očím, protože měl na nohou tenisky, skutečně, obyčejné tenisky, a Dean nevěděl, proč je pro něj zrovna _tohle_ tak neuvěřitelné, jenže bylo, a démoni couvali, před tím vysokým, hubeným mužem, co se tam jen tak objevil, couvali před ním, jako by měl Kolt, ale on žádný neměl. 

„Možná si mě ještě pamatujete, jsem –“ 

Jeden z démonů vyděšeně vypískl, aniž muž vůbec stačil říct, kdo je – vypískl jako _malá holka_ – a démoni se hromadně dali na útěk. 

Muž se ani nepohnul, jen se za nimi díval. „Oh,“ vydechl, trochu jako by tak prudkou reakci ani nečekal. 

_Dean_ ji tedy _rozhodně_ nečekal. 

Kdo to sakra byl, že před ním démoni utíkali se staženým ocasem? Proč o něm nikdy dřív neslyšel? 

Cas se zřejmě zapomněl zmínit o svých kamarádech. 

„Kdo se bojí velkého zlého mimozemšťana?“ zamumlal muž tiše a Deana napadlo, z kterého filmu ta hláška je, ale nemohl si vzpomenout. „Nevěděl jsem, že to pořád ještě tak funguje.“ 

Teď se muž konečně otočil k nim a další z Deanových obav se rozplynula (a sice ta, že tenhle muž je nějaký superdémon, tak mocný, že z něj ostatní mají strach), protože jeho oči nebyly démonicky černé, byly staré a unavené a smutné, strašně smutné, ale hnědé a lidské. Jeho trenčkot byl rozepnutý, takže mohl Dean vidět hnědý oblek s jemným proužkem, který měl muž pod ním, místy potrhaný, jako by se právě vrátil z bitvy, ale vypadal nezraněný, na tváři – vysoké lícní kosti, ostrá brada a ty strašně, strašně smutné, staré oči – neměl ani škrábnutí, jen ramena se mu mírně nachylovala dopředu, jako by přemáhal bolest. 

Při pohledu na Case se smutně, unaveně usmál. „Castieli,“ pozdravil ho s kývnutím hlavou. 

„Pán času.“ Castiel mu oplatil kývnutí a vrátil mu úsměv. V očích měl něco… _něco_.

Dean se mírně zamračil. 

Jistě, ten muž je zřejmě zachránil, s Casem se očividně znal, možná byli i přátelé, ale vážně se na něj Cas musel dívat _takhle_?

Asi to ani nebyl anděl, protože upřímně, démoni z andělů rozhodně neměli takovou hrůzu, jakou měli z tohohle muže, a navíc, jako anděl by se mohl prostě jenom zjevit, jako to dělával Cas, nepotřeboval by nějakou modrou telefonní budku, a nebyl to démon, a nemohl to být člověk, protože to by se mu ti parchanti jen vysmáli. 

Kdo to sakra byl? 

„Věděl jsem, že přijdeš,“ prohlásil Cas s jistotou. 

Dean ani Sam se nezmohli na slovo. 

Muž se zamračil. „Jenom Doktor, Castieli,“ upozornil ho a jeho hlas zněl možná trochu hrubě, ale ne nelaskavě. „Říkal jsem ti to už stokrát.“ Jeho výraz zjemněl, zamračené vrásky na jeho čele se vyhladily. Jeho oči vypadaly ještě větší a smutnější. „Vždycky přijdu.“ 

Dean polkl. 

Muž – Doktor? – uhnul pohledem. „Měl jsem strach, že to nestihnu.“ Jeho hlas byl podivně měkký. 

Cas byl pár vteřin potichu, pohled upřený na muže. „Oh,“ vydechl potom a v tom jediném povzdychu se skrývalo něco velkého, důležitého, pochopení celého vesmíru, které Deanovi – Samovi nejspíš taky, pokud se nemýlil – absolutně unikalo, ale Doktor rozuměl, _musel_ , protože trhnul ramenem, ale oči k nim nezvedl. Místo toho vytáhl z kapsy nějakou kovovou věc, velkou asi jako ty tlusté pastelky, které si Dean pamatoval ještě z dětství (sám je nikdy neměl, ale jednu si kdysi půjčil od – jak se jmenovala? Lucy? – a s otcem odjeli dřív, než ji mohl vrátit, nějakou dobu ji pak vozil všude s sebou), ale byla kovová, s modrou kontrolkou na konci a namířil ji na Deanovy ruce, a než vůbec Deana mohlo napadnout, že by to třeba mohla být zbraň, zabzučelo to a zámek na jeho poutech cvakl a povolil a Dean byl volný. 

Doktor zopakoval to samé se Samovými pouty, zatímco si Dean opatrně promnul rozedřenou kůži na zápěstích a přemýšlel, co říct, což sice nebyl jeho obvyklý postup, ani zdaleka ne, ale Doktor taky nepřipomínal nic, s čím se Dean zatím setkal. 

Navíc, Cas ho znal a věřil mu, takže jim od něj zřejmě nehrozilo nebezpečí. 

Doktor namířil kontrolku na protipožární systém nad Casovou hlavou a aniž se na anděla podíval, ramena nachýlená dopředu možná ještě o kousek víc, než předtím, a Dean si teprve teď všiml, že je celý napjatý, jako by se bránil bolesti, a kůži má bledou a nezdravě vlhkou, a co kruci s tím člověkem mohlo být?! – místností se znovu rozeznělo to kovové bzučení, a ze zařízení začala téct voda. Plameny svatého ohně, ve kterých byl Cas uvězněný, začaly pomalu klesat a skomírat. 

Cas si nečekané sprchy nevšímal, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, rty pootevřené překvapením, oči upřené na Doktorovu tvář. „Odcházíš,“ zamumlal, jako by ho jen ta myšlenka bolela. 

Což dokazovalo, že je Cas úplně jiný než všichni ti ostatní andělé, otravní, protivní a povýšení parchanti bez citu. 

Muž se na něj konečně podíval, a tak hluboký smutek, jaký měl ve tváři, Dean ještě u nikoho předtím neviděl. 

Doktor neřekl ani slovo. 

Cas ale odpověď zřejmě nepotřeboval, protože pomalu přikývl. „Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se jemně. 

Dean se zamračil. Jak dlouho než – Oh. Casův výraz, bolest v jeho hlase, bílá barva v mužových tvářích, ten smutek v jeho očích. 

Doktor nikam neodcházel. 

Umíral. 

Dean polkl a slyšel, jak Sam překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když došel ke stejnému závěru. 

Ohnivý kruh kolem Case uhasl, ale on se ani nepohnul. „Doktore?“ 

„Pár minut, počítám,“ řekl Doktor tiše a trhnul hlavou. „Měl bych jít. Nemůžu to udělat tady.“ Hořce se pousmál, a pak se podíval přímo na Deana, tentokrát s opravdovým úsměvem. „Dean, že ano?“ zeptal se ho a hodil pohledem po Casovi, ale ten teď k němu stál bokem a taky se díval na Deana, i když jinak, intenzivněji. Mnohem intenzivněji. 

Deanovi se stáhlo hrdlo. 

„Dean Winchester. Slyšel –“ Doktor zaťal zuby a trochu trhaně, s námahou se skrze ně nadechl. „Slyšel jsem o tobě.“ 

Z nějakého důvodu to znělo spíše jako _Castiel mi o tobě vyprávěl_.

„Drž se ho, Deane,“ poradil mu. „Každý někdy potřebuje anděla. A andělé rozhodně nevytáhnou z pekla jen tak někoho.“ Obrátil se ke Castielovi. „Dávej na sebe pozor,“ zašeptal a bez dalšího slova vyrazil, pomalu, mnohem méně energicky, než jak vypadal jeho příchod, od nich, ke své modré budce. 

„Doktore.“ Cas se konečně pohnul ze zčernalého kruhu, který na podlaze okolo něj zanechal oheň, a zamířil k němu. „Počkej ještě.“ 

Muž se otočil, teď už u dveří budky. Cas k němu pomalu došel, zastavil se až těsně před ním a ruce mu položil na ramena, v gestu možná až moc důvěrném, alespoň pro anděla, a když Doktor před jeho pohledem sklonil hlavu, Cas se naklonil a zlehka ho políbil na čelo. 

Ano, _rozhodně_ příliš důvěrné, pro anděla. 

„Vzal jsem pryč bolest,“ oznámil Cas tiše, když se od muže odtáhl. 

Doktor přivřel oči. „Děkuju,“ vydechl, počkal, až Cas sundá ruce z jeho ramen, a potom zmizel za modrými dveřmi. 

Cas, s pohledem upřeným na budku, zacouval zpátky k nim, a neřekl nic, ani když se kolem nich opět rozlehl ten zvláštní strojově–živý zvuk, a tak tam všichni tři zůstali stát, Sam zapomenutý za Deanovými zády, Dean, zmatený a plný otázek a Cas, mlčky a s bolestným výrazem zírající za mizející modrou budkou. 


End file.
